


Красотка, её спаситель и третий, не вписывающийся в известный сценарий, персонаж

by JJeyWill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: АУ, в которой Вольтрон не гигантский человекоподобный боевой робот, но по-прежнему меха из пяти частей, люди населяют галактику наравне с другими расами, и наша команда собралась иными путями, нежели в каноне. Впрочем, они всё так же борются против Заркона, который в этой вселенной правит преступной империей и контролирует практически все незаконные сделки в галактике.Хотя на самом деле эта история больше про судьбу, встречи и отношения, чем про борьбу со злом.





	Красотка, её спаситель и третий, не вписывающийся в известный сценарий, персонаж

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Я представляла себе персонажей на пару лет постарше, чем в каноне, но вы как хотите. :)  
> 2) Днище!

Мягкие туфли ступали по полу коридора неслышно, зато вместо них при каждом шаге мелодично позвякивали браслеты на щиколотках и запястьях. Если бы не вечный тихий гул двигателей и систем жизнеобеспечения, пронизывающий весь корабль, был бы слышен ещё шелест одежды — широких шаровар из тонкой, слегка шершавой ткани. Где-то Лэнс читал, что на далёкой старой родине человечества похожую называли шёлком. Коридоры стелились под ноги, сменяясь один другим, и Лэнс невольно всё ускорял шаг. 

Ему не терпелось. Не было никаких громких объявлений, но весь корабль знал, что к Миртоку прилетел важный гость — гость, которому лучше бы остаться довольным посещением. Гость, который был связан с Галра. Так что когда Мирток пришёл в общую комнату отдыха, чтобы выбрать, кого к гостю отправить, Лэнс вызвался сам. В конце концов, кто как не он — самая яркая звезда заведения — сможет сделать всё в лучшем виде? Элейн могла бы, но она была женщиной.

Лэнс не любил Галра. Он ненавидел Галра, если быть точным — у него были причины — но жизнь есть жизнь, в ней приходится всякое делать. Со временем привыкаешь и перестаёшь воспринимать всё так остро. А ещё Лэнс был очень любопытным. Никто кроме Миртока и его личной охраны пока гостя не видел, и, значит, Лэнс будет первым. О, он уже предвкушал, как станет после в красках расписывать свои впечатления остальным, Лэнс это умел великолепно. Даже про самого скучного клиента он находил, что рассказать, а посланник Галра не может оказаться скучным по определению. 

Для гостя отвели одну из роскошных кают ближе к рубке. Лэнс приложил ладонь к датчику, и дверь скользнула в сторону: каюта пока ещё оставалась не занята. Отлично, значит, Лэнс успел прийти первым, и можно немного подготовиться. Он подошёл к кровати, критически осмотрел её и переложил подушки по-другому. Затем поколдовал немного над панелью управления возле двери, задавая тип освещения. Вот теперь можно было разместить главное украшение — себя. Лэнс опустился на кровать, немного поерзал, устраиваясь, поправил одежду и принял одну из заранее отрепетированных поз, в которых он смотрелся выгоднее всего. И понадеялся, что долго ждать не придется, потому что в спешке он забыл свой компьютер, и развлечь себя теперь было нечем. Разве что фантазиями на тему того, каким он будет, этот гость. Лэнс понадеялся, что не старым. И не толстым. И без когтей, желательно. Клыки — ещё ничего, их вполне можно было пережить, а вот когти были той ещё засадой. Довольно трудно изображать бурную страсть, когда тебя в этой страсти больно полосуют. 

К счастью, прошло недостаточно времени, чтобы сильно заскучать, прежде чем дверь скользнула в сторону, и на пороге появился временный хозяин каюты. О, хмм. «Девяносто… три, наверное», — решил для себя Лэнс. Ниже девяноста гостя в принципе оценить было невозможно, этому не мешал даже протез вместо правой руки. Рост, фигура, разворот плеч и просто потрясающие бицепсы, симпатичное лицо, которое, как ни удивительно, почти не портила довольно безвкусная татуировка, расходившаяся от левого виска чуть ли не на всю щёку. Ну вот только падающая на лоб нелепая красная чёлка заметно подкачала. 

А ещё гость оказался человеком. Заметно удивлённым человеком.

— Эм… Это вроде должна быть моя каюта. Я ошибся?

— О, нет, всё совершенно верно, — мурлыкнул в ответ Лэнс, глядя на гостя из-под чуть приопущенных век.

— Тогда ты? 

— Приветственный бонус, — Лэнс соблазнительно улыбнулся.

Гость заметно нахмурился, челюсть его отвердела. Странно.

— Твои услуги не требуются, — куда более резко, чем раньше, произнёс он, сильнее разворачивая плечи и переступая наконец порог. 

Лэнс усилием воли удержал брови на месте. Неужели Мирток ошибся в определении предпочтений клиента? Но он никогда не ошибался.

— Оууу, — сказал Лэнс, скроив приличествующее выражение сожаления на лице. — Возможно, произошло недоразумение, и ты предпочел бы видеть здесь девушку, — впрочем, сожаление было достаточно искренним, понял он. Это был один из редких случаев, когда Лэнс был не прочь смешать работу с личным удовольствием. — Я позову…

— Не стоит, — оборвали его. — Просто уходи.

Лэнс соскользнул с кровати — браслеты печально звякнули — и нехотя пошёл на выход. Однако с каждым шагом движения его всё больше замедлялись. Было обидно оказаться вышвырнутым вот так просто, не говоря уж о том, какой урон это могло нанести репутации. И Лэнс оставался без как минимум неплохого секса, а если ещё прибавить неудовлетворённое любопытство, которое с каждой минутой разгоралось сильнее… Что-то было не так с этим посланником Галра, Лэнс нутром чуял. Чёрт побери, он хотел остаться и разузнать как можно больше. 

Когда Лэнсу чего-то хотелось, он предпочитал действовать. Так что, оказавшись рядом с гостем, он вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо и выйти в коридор, быстро, но плавно шагнул к нему вплотную с намерением для начала сделать их общение более тактильным. Однако реакция у гостя была что надо, и Лэнса перехватили, не дав исполнить задуманное: притереться всем телом и обвить шею руками.

— Что ты делаешь? Я же сказал — уходи!

Голос был сердитый, а вот глаза — нет. Неправильные это были глаза для подручного Галра. Слишком… добрые. 

Лэнс старательно захлопал ресницами и попытался притереться хотя бы бедром.

— Пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня, — выдохнул он. — Хотя бы не так сразу! На меня разозлятся… — он на мгновение опустил взгляд и прикусил губу, изображая испуг. Затем вновь просительно заглянул гостю в глаза. 

Это была чистой воды игра: даже если Мирток и рассердился бы, ничего бы он Лэнсу не сделал, физически уж точно. Лэнс был слишком ценным товаром. Однако интуиция подсказывала именно эту линию поведения, и, судя по тому, как ослабла хватка удерживавших Лэнса рук, выбор был верным. 

— Пожалуйста! — вновь попросил он.

«Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться и выведать у тебя побольше интересных подробностей. Глядишь, они мне в жизни пригодятся». Ну и, кто знает, вдруг всё же повезёт, и одними подробностями дело не обойдётся? Лэнс был бы весьма рад, если бы эти широкие ладони не ограничивались его плечами, а прошлись бы по всему телу. Прихватили за задницу, например. Он прикусил губу уже по-настоящему и снова отвёл глаза. То, что в них сейчас отражалось, могло подпортить эффект от его игры.

— Ладно, — отозвался гость после паузы. — Хорошо, можешь остаться на какое-то время. Но — просто остаться. Ничего более.

— Я не нравлюсь тебе? — Лэнс почувствовал самый настоящий укол огорчения.

Вкусы у людей разные, само собой, но чтобы его, Лэнса — шикарного Лэнса! — отпихивали настолько решительно? Проклятье, это обидно! Да он нравился даже негуманоидам! Наверное, Мирток на нервах и правда перепутал…

— Дело не в… Неважно! Просто посиди сколько требуется и уходи. Всё.

Гость наконец отпустил Лэнса и отошёл к небольшому столику, сел в кресло рядом с ним. Ох ты. Кажется, кто-то пытается казаться более суровым, чем есть на самом деле. Лэнс торопливо согнал с губ усмешку. Конечно, для надетого образа лучше было бы скромненько сесть на кровать, чтобы быть подальше, но любопытство слишком зудело под кожей, поэтому Лэнс забрался с ногами во второе кресло, свернулся в нём и облокотился о край стола, уложив подбородок на руки. Гость посмотрел на него искоса, но ничего не сказал, вместо этого достав свой компьютер и начав что-то в нём искать. 

— Так… как мне тебя называть? — поинтересовался Лэнс после минуты молчания.

Ещё одна пауза, и затем:

— Роши.

Сказано было с едва заметной заминкой, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что имя ненастоящее. Не говоря уж о том, что оно гостю совершенно не шло. Но Роши так Роши.

— А я Лэнс. Кстати, ты знаешь, что весь корабль о тебе говорит? 

Это было небольшим преувеличением, говорить пока особо было нечего, но Лэнс надеялся, что только пока. 

— И что же?

Отлично. Первый шаг — заполучить внимание — был сделан.

 

Широ почти жалел, что всё же не выставил этот «подарок от заведения» за дверь, потому что парень, как оказалось, просто не мог молчать дольше минуты. Трещал обо всём и ни о чём, сыпал вопросами, но, впрочем, не допытывался, если Широ отказывался на них отвечать. Это немного успокаивало, хотя полностью от подозрений, что парня прислали сюда выведывать информацию, не избавляло. Широ казалось, что он уже себя выдал, потому что актёр из него был всё же не ахти, но Лэнс ничем на это не намекнул, так что, может, и обошлось. Возможно, Широ параноит слишком сильно, пытаясь найти подвох там, где его нет, и Лэнса действительно прислали для… увеселений. В конце концов, это бордель. Лэнс сказал, что на него разозлятся, если он не обслужит клиента как должно (или хотя бы не сделает вид), и Широ не смог от этого отмахнуться. Это могло быть правдой. 

С другой стороны, оттого, что парень болтал без умолку и, казалось, чувствовал себя довольно свободно, Широ становилось чуть легче. Если бы Лэнс сидел в уголке тихий и печальный, было бы намного хуже. Вряд ли, конечно, он был рад работать в подобном заведении, но Широ ожидал худшего. Кого-то вроде запуганной покорной куклы с потухшим взглядом или же развязной, грубой и пошлой шлюхи. Лэнс не был ни тем, ни другим. Он много двигался, улыбался, и синие, чуть подведенные его глаза блестели от неподдельного любопытства. Широ поймал себя на том, что Лэнс ему симпатичен, и не только внешне, хотя гладкая смуглая кожа, гибкий стан и даже на вид мягкие прядки коротких волос несомненно нашли отклик в его душе. Лэнс был красив и ухожен, ему удивительно шёл его необычный наряд, состоявший из широких штанов из синей полупрозрачной ткани и чего-то вроде очень короткой майки. Быть может, на нём было многовато украшений для мужчины, но и это ему шло. Он выглядел немного похожим на… драгоценность. Это было странное сравнение, но именно оно пришло Широ в голову. Лэнс был хорош, и он, должно быть, всем нравился. Вероятно, был одним из лучших здесь… На этом весёлые мысли заканчивались. Широ стиснул зубы. То, что людям приходится заниматься таким… Впрочем, Широ был реалистом и понимал, что даже если каким-то чудом удастся повергнуть преступную империю Заркона, места вроде этого корабля всё равно не исчезнут. Но, возможно, из них станет легче выбраться. Возможно, Лэнс сумеет выбраться.

Широ подавил вздох. Трое суток, может, больше — столько придётся ждать курьера с информацией, потому что Широ прилетел слишком рано, а курьер, наоборот, задерживался. Долго. И за это время нужно умудриться не раскрыть себя, иначе вся тщательно выстроенная операция пойдёт насмарку. Широ-то отсюда, скорее всего, сможет убраться, пусть хотя бы и с боем, но Кит! Без информации, без контактов, без кодов доступа будет не пробиться на запертую в карантине планету, на которой тот застрял, отправившись на миссию. Пидж нужны хотя бы коды местного узла связи, чтобы суметь подключиться к планетарной компьютерной сети. И каким бы она ни была гением, а быстро и, что важнее — надолго, обрушить такую махину у неё вряд ли получится. Это большая удача, что им удалось вмешаться в ход операции самой Галра, которая тоже собиралась открыть для себя доступ к планете, и подменить их человека на Широ. В руки команде Вольтрона упал редкий шанс разузнать о встрече галранских курьеров, которая была заранее оговорена и назначена на нейтральной территории — на корабле-борделе. Но Широ не хотелось думать, на каком в действительности всё висело тонком волоске, потому что один лишний контрольный вызов, одна капелька дополнительного внимания, одно подозрение со стороны второго курьера — и всё кончено. 

А ведь Кита ещё нужно будет найти на планете. И вытащить из неприятностей, в которые тот, несомненно, вляпался — или Широ его не знает. Меньше всего Широ хотел бы в открытую выступать против сил целой планеты. Их команда могла просто не выдержать такого противостояния, поэтому он предпочёл бы провернуть всё как можно тише. Для этого же понадобятся деньги и связи…

Кончик длинного смуглого пальца с аккуратно подрезанным и отполированным ногтём прошёлся по тыльной стороне ладони, заставив Широ вздрогнуть и вернуться в реальность.

— Грустишь? — Лэнс смотрел на него, чуть наклонив голову. — Возможно, я сумею помочь?.. — он осторожно накрыл руку Широ своей.

Прикосновение было тёплым и приятным, ещё сильнее напомнив о Ките, и Широ едва на автомате не перевернул ладонь, чтобы переплестись пальцами. Нет. Почему-то рядом с Лэнсом он пугающе быстро терял настороженность, и это было плохо. Нельзя расслабляться, технически он на вражеской территории.

— Думаю, тебе пора, — сказал Широ, одновременно убирая руку Лэнса со своей.

Получилось куда мягче, чем надо. Не стоило быть добрым к парню изначально, не стоило проникаться симпатией. Теперь держаться в роли жестокого головореза-наёмника удавалось гораздо хуже. Если вообще удавалось. 

Вид у Лэнса сделался откровенно расстроенный.

— Что, уже? Нет, давай я посижу ещё немного! Я могу даже молчать, если хочешь. Если я вернусь так скоро, все решат, что я…

— Нет! — отрезал Широ, внутренне раскаиваясь за каждую грубую интонацию. — Уходи, сейчас же!

Губы Лэнса обиженно дрогнули, брови чуть изогнулись, но Широ не отступил. Разумнее было оторвать одним движением и сразу же — как присохшую повязку.

— Лааааадно… — протянул Лэнс, поднимаясь с кресла и направляясь к двери. Однако на пороге он неожиданно обернулся и подмигнул: — Я ещё забегу, хорошо?

Широ не успел возразить прежде, чем дверь скользнула на место. 

Без Лэнса просторная и роскошно обставленная каюта показалась неприятно пустой и чуждой. Широ с удовольствием бы ушёл отсюда — пусть даже просто побродить по коридорам — но опасно было лишний раз маячить на виду. Поэтому он отправил короткое зашифрованное сообщение для Пидж и с сомнением посмотрел на заваленную подушками кровать. Пожалуй, он попробует поспать, вот только уберёт с постели всё лишнее.

 

— Куда-то спешишь, пташка? — раздался сбоку знакомый развязный, с ленцой, голос.

Лэнс обернулся, останавливаясь.

— А, Роло!

Начальник охраны выступил из бокового коридора и не торопясь приблизился к Лэнсу.

— Ну так?

«О да, спешу — подрочить!» Лэнс действительно почти летел по коридорам — даже быстрее, чем до этого шёл в каюту к Роши. Правда, не с мыслями о самоудовлетворении, а из-за кипевшей под кожей смеси из обиды, возбуждения и ничуть не успокоившегося любопытства. Он и сам не знал, куда так торопился попасть: то ли к Миртоку, то ли поговорить с Элейн, то ли к себе в каюту, чтобы с размаху упасть на постель и… возможно, всё-таки подрочить.

— Да ничего особенного, — Лэнс с успокаивающей улыбкой повёл плечом.

— Ммм? — Роло подошёл вплотную и приобнял Лэнса за талию. — Расскажешь мне про это неособенное?

Ах, чёрт. Возможно, его послал Мирток, который, конечно же, потребует с Лэнса отчёта. Чёрт. Проклятье. Лэнс не может сказать ему правду! Как он объяснит, почему вместо того, чтобы удовлетворить клиента положенным образом, он два часа просто трепался ни о чём, сидя рядом в кресле? Как он объяснит, что от него отказались (что само по себе просто ужасно унизительно), и он не сообщил об этом немедленно, не нашёл себе замену? Лэнс внутренне запаниковал.

— И что же ты хочешь услышать? — меж тем спросил он вслух, игриво прижимаясь к Роло в ответ. — Желаешь, чтобы я развлек тебя историей?

— Да что угодно, — Роло подмигнул ему. — Кстати, ты в курсе, что к нам тут прилетел кто-то особенный? Зуб даю, ты сгораешь от нетерпения и хочешь непременно лично им заняться.

О! Так Роло ещё не знал. Это давало Лэнсу как минимум отсрочку и, возможно, он сумеет что-нибудь придумать. Лэнс просиял от облегчения и почти повис на Роло, обвив его руками за шею.

— Как же ты хорошо меня знаешь, — мурлыкнул он. — Попал в самую точку!

— Ну ещё бы, пташка, — хмыкнул Роло, проходясь рукой по его заднице. — Это же моя обязанность, в конце концов.

Лэнс подставился под прикосновение, продолжая лихорадочно соображать. То, что он нарвался на Роло, было достаточно плохо — тот может засвидетельствовать, где Лэнс был и как при этом выглядел. Значит, ложь, которую Лэнс собирался изобрести для Миртока, должна учитывать ещё и это. Она должна быть достаточно убедительна и хороша, чтобы как можно полнее прикрыть лэнсов провал и позволить ему выйти сухим из воды. В идеале — ещё и заработать пару очков в свою пользу. Прокляяятье… Соврать, что Роши потребовал с него только поработать ртом, а затем прогнал, чтобы заняться своими суперсекретными галранскими делами? Если Роло ничего не скажет Миртоку про абсолютно ненатруженное состояние рта Лэнса — может прокатить. Или придумать Роши какое-нибудь особенное извращение, которое объяснит слишком очевидную нетронутость Лэнса? Главное, чтобы потом об этом не спросили самого Роши. Вот же засада так засада, это ж надо было так вляпаться!

 

Нужно было сказать или сделать что-то ещё, чтобы отвлечь Роло как можно сильнее, но тут Лэнсу выпала удача. На руке Роло ожил комм, и когда тот принял вызов, оттуда донёсся голос Нимы:

— Похотливый бездельник, а ну тащи свою задницу, куда следует. Новенькие сами себя не проэкзаменуют.

Роло тяжело вздохнул.

— Слушай, а может… — начал он.

— И не подумаю! — оборвала его Нима и отключилась.

Роло вздохнул вторично.

— Наняли парочку, — пояснил он. — Нужно посмотреть, как они летают и могут ли во что-нибудь попасть. Эх… Ну, не грусти. Найду тебя позже, — он нехотя отстранился и, махнув рукой, направился в сторону лётной палубы.

Лэнс выдохнул с облегчением, которое, впрочем, почти сразу испарилось. Камеры. Может, его внешний вид по записям камер особо и не разглядишь, но зато можно отлично понять, когда и откуда он вышел и куда пошёл. Вот же дряньство. Раньше ему не требовалось всерьёз скрывать правду, и теперь Лэнс оказался перед такой задачей совершенно без опыта.

Конечно, существовал ещё вариант сказать всё как есть, повернув такой стороной, будто Лэнс вдруг решил проявить бдительность и позаботиться о родном заведении. Почуял, что что-то с гостем не так, и попытался разузнать правду. На самом деле, это был бы наиболее разумный выход из положения. Вот только… Лэнс вспомнил по-неправильному добрые глаза Роши и то, как он почти бережно убрал руку Лэнса со своей. Он, конечно, не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, но, может быть, это и к лучшему? И не стоит ему мешать? Ведь, получается, Роши работает не на, а против Галра, и вселенная свидетель, нет для Лэнса вестей приятнее, чем вести о том, что преступная империя получила пусть самый крошечный, но всё же пинок. Возможно, ради этого стоило рискнуть репутацией. И ему действительно не хотелось подставлять Роши: уж точно не после того, как тот проявил доброту к самому Лэнсу.

Лэнс возобновил свой путь, теперь уже медленно и задумчиво. К Миртоку лучше будет прийти самому, до того как тот позовёт — это произведёт лучшее впечатление. Значит, соображать нужно как можно быстрее.

 

Роло с Лэнсом не были любовниками. У них было то, что Лэнс предпочитал определять как взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, которое длилось уже не один год. Лэнс получал доступ к лётному симулятору, в то время как Роло получал доступ к, собственно, Лэнсу. Не то чтобы очень часто, но на регулярной основе. Нельзя было утверждать наверняка, но, скорее всего, Мирток об их связи не знал, иначе вряд ли бы позволил ей сохраниться. Было своё преимущество в том, что Роло занимал пост начальника охраны корабля.

Впрочем, в то время, когда всё начиналось, Мирток мог смотреть на них сквозь пальцы, ведь Лэнс тогда ещё не был тем сокровищем, которым являлся сейчас. Тогда он только-только начал привыкать к положению, в котором оказался. К положению проститутки. Это сейчас он мог видеть, что ему ещё в некотором смысле повезло, потому что его с самого начала планировали вырастить товаром недешёвым — если он, конечно, справится. Но в свои четырнадцать, потеряв родную планету и будучи разлучённым с семьёй, оказавшись проданным в бордель, он себя счастливчиком совсем не считал. 

Удивительно, что при всём этом он ещё не сломался, но за это надо было сказать спасибо Элейн. Если бы не она, Лэнса, возможно, сейчас даже не было бы в живых. Именно она пришла на помощь зарёванному, испуганному новичку, её участие удержало Лэнса от того, чтобы скатиться на самое дно отчаяния. В её колени он рыдал после своего первого клиента, когда ему казалось, что всё теперь потеряно: не только его невинность, но и достоинство, и жизнь, и сама душа. Она была старше Лэнса на пять лет. Она была для него как добрая богиня, если такая только может жить в борделе. Она научила Лэнса всему, что знала сама, в том числе и как выдерживать подобную жизнь. 

«Забудь прошлое», — говорила она. — «Запри всё в себе, глубоко-глубоко. Не думай. Не вспоминай. Это будет лишь рвать твою душу на части, и каждый день станет казаться адом. Не надо. Никому от этого хорошо не будет, и ничего эти страдания не изменят. Живи одним днём, одним моментом. Сосредоточься на том, что есть сейчас — так, словно другого никогда и не было. И ты увидишь, что всё не настолько кошмарно, как тебе казалось с самого начала. Что здесь тоже можно жить. Сохрани себя, свою душу. Они могут использовать твоё тело, но душу твою никогда не сумеют тронуть — если ты сам им не позволишь. Не воспринимай всё близко к сердцу. Секс — это та же физическая работа, пока ты не допускаешь в него чувства. Иногда тяжёлая и неприятная, от этого никуда не денешься, но если ты научишься правильно подходить к ней, правильно подавать себя, то увидишь, что довольно многое можно изменить даже в таком положении. Уступай, но не сдавайся. Будь сильнее их». 

И Лэнс старался. Что бы там ни было, а он не хотел умирать, не хотел потерять себя. Где-то во вселенной ещё оставались люди, которые были ему дороги, и пока он был жив, оставался шанс, что они могли когда-нибудь встретиться вновь. Если ради сохранения надежды нужно было от неё временно отказаться — что ж, так он и сделает. Пока что же он спрячет все свои драгоценные воспоминания подальше и займётся выживанием. И он собирался не просто выживать, он собирался стать лучшим и получить столько свободы и возможностей, сколько только мог на этом корабле. В конце концов, у него были все данные для этого.

Разумеется, Лэнс не мог прямо сходу проникнуться этой философией и перейти от сопротивления явного к сопротивлению скрытому, и с Роло он познакомился, когда попытался с корабля убежать. Лэнс тогда шнырял возле лётной палубы, пытаясь разузнать, как можно проскользнуть на один из постоянно прилетающих и улетающих кораблей. Его уже дважды ловили и отправляли обратно в жилые каюты, но он продолжал пытаться. Корабли были так близко, с приглашающе опущенными трапами, и, казалось, одна скрытная пробежка — и Лэнс будет снова свободен. В этот раз он почти преуспел: до заманчиво открытого входа на корабль оставалось всего каких-то пара метров, когда за плечо крепко ухватила чужая рука. 

— Собрался полетать, пташка? — раздался сверху насмешливый голос.

Лэнс вскинул голову и встретился глазами со светловолосым, весьма похожим на человека гуманоидом. У него была сиреневатая кожа, длинное лицо, на котором словно отпечаталась усталость от жизни, и взгляд не злой, но острый. И он явно чувствовал себя здесь хозяином. 

— Нет, конечно, я только посмотреть! — немедленно соврал Лэнс. 

— Да неужели? — незнакомец приподнял бровь. — Ну, тогда будем считать, что ты насмотрелся, — он развернулся и пошёл прочь, уводя Лэнса за собой. Без грубых рывков и тряски, как делали обычные охранники, но сразу ясно, что не вырваться. — И, к твоему сведению, это был автоматический грузовоз. Что означает, что на нём нет системы жизнеобеспечения — просто для информации. 

На Лэнса словно повеяло холодом. Холодом космической пустоты. Все мысли о сопротивлении умерли сами собой, и на секунду Лэнс даже порадовался, что его остановили. Пока его не накрыло очередной волной отчаяния. 

— Ну-ну, пташка, не грусти, — незнакомец внезапно привлёк его к себе в полуобъятии и даже потрепал по плечу. — Кстати, меня зовут Роло. 

— Лэнс. 

Но какая разница, кого и как зовут, если Лэнс даже не способен отличить грузовик от личного транспорта? В галактике слишком много моделей кораблей, а Лэнса всегда интересовали только боевые и гоночные…

Роло, тем временем, внезапно остановил его и развернул лицом к себе, приподнял двумя пальцами за подбородок. Лэнс сдержал порыв отдернуться, уже на практике выучив, что так лучше не делать. 

— Хм… — Роло повернул его голову из стороны в сторону. — А ты реально хорошенький. Давай так: ты немного поработаешь ртом, и Мирток не узнает, что ты опять отирался на лётной палубе, и, следовательно, не станет тебя, например, запирать? Идёт? Кто знает, возможно, мы даже сумеем договориться, и я стану иногда пускать тебя посмотреть на корабли, раз ты их так любишь.

Роло не был отвратителен, и Лэнс совсем не хотел, чтобы его запирали. Потом Роло объяснил Лэнсу про чип. 

А около года спустя Лэнс узнал про симулятор, и всё сразу приобрело смысл. На корабле держали несколько старых, но вполне рабочих истребителей, и чтобы не рисковать машинами понапрасну и не тратить дорогое топливо, большую часть тренировочных полётов проводили именно на симуляторе. Лэнс воспылал. Он не летал уже целую вечность, и вряд ли был шанс, что в принципе в ближайшее время окажется в пилотском кресле. Но симулятор — это было другое дело. Про симулятор с Роло вполне можно было договориться. Всего одним клиентом больше, и Лэнс снова получил возможность летать. К тому же, Роло был вполне неплохим парнем, даже по-своему заботливым. И он был начальником охраны. Такую удачу стоило ухватить за хвост.

 

Шёл второй день ожидания. Каким-то образом Широ всё же смог отвертеться от совместного обеда с владельцем борделя, туманно и зловеще намекнув на необходимость соблюдать секретность. И теперь он полулежал на кровати и от нечего делать крутил и разбирал на блоки вытащенную из сети голографическую модель истребителя. Сидеть в каюте безвылазно было не слишком хорошим решением, и чуть позже Широ придётся что-нибудь предпринять по этому поводу, но пока что он дал себе передышку. Всё же этот корабль изрядно действовал ему на нервы одним своим назначением. Это помогало добавлять нужную толику агрессии в голос, но в целом взвинченное состояние ничего хорошего в себе не несло. 

Со стороны двери раздалась мелодичная трель звонка, и Широ настороженно вскинул голову.

— Да? — бросил он, не торопясь подниматься.

— Приветики! — донёсся знакомый голос через интерком. — Лэнси-Лэнс пришёл навестить тебя, как и обещал!

Внутри одновременно всколыхнулись не слишком закономерная радость и вполне себе закономерная досада.

— Уходи! — «убирайся», это должно было быть «убирайся». — Я не просил тебя присылать.

— Не просил, но я пришёл и кое-что принёс. Ну же, Роши, красавчик, не дуйся! Обещаю, что тебе понравится.

Широ вздохнул. Интересно, если перестать отвечать, Лэнс уйдёт восвояси?

Звонок вновь запел.

— Роооши, огонь моих чресел! Ты так горяч, что я чувствую жар прямо сквозь стены, и мои руки скоро ослабнут и не смогут удерживать этот поднос! Ну же, мистер секс, открывай скорее, дай мне пощупать твои могучие бицепсы!

Проклятье, он что, вопит это на весь коридор? Широ почувствовал, как щёки против воли опаляет смущение. Не было похоже, что Лэнс собирается уходить или хотя бы замолкать, поэтому Широ поспешил встать и всё-таки открыть дверь, пока серенада не продолжилась. 

— Опа, так и знал, что сработает! — с сияющей улыбкой поприветствовал его Лэнс и проскользнул внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения. 

Вот же бесстыдный наглец!

Поднос при нём тоже был, правда, нести в руках его не требовалось — он вплыл следом за Лэнсом на антиграве. 

— Тебя слишком легко смутить, о великолепный Роши! — продолжил Лэнс почти без паузы. — Неужели тебе так мало говорят комплименты? В любом случае, я собираюсь это поправить! И смотри, я принёс тебе делика… О боже, это что, Пульсар-16?! — Лэнс буквально прыгнул на кровать, над которой всё ещё крутилась проецируемая компьютером голомодель, и в восторге протянул к изображению руки. — Это же… это самый мощный истребитель в галактике! У него же скорость! И пушки! Чёрт, да я бы женился на этих пушках не раздумывая! Точность этих деток заставляет рыдать от счастья! Это… — Лэнс обернулся, глядя чуть ли не с благоговением, — это твой? 

— Эм, нет, — немного заторможенно ответил Широ, не ожидавший столь внезапной перемены.

Лэнс заметно погас, а затем даже чуть изменился в лице, видимо, осознав, что только что выкинул. 

— Ох, — он закусил губу и стрельнул глазами в сторону, потом вновь заулыбался, но уже куда менее искренне. — Так… тебе нравятся истребители? Мне тоже, ведь они такие крутые и мощные!

Лэнс бросил на Широ игривый взгляд, почти заставив его вздрогнуть. Этот взгляд, насквозь искусственный, неприятно контрастировал с прорвавшейся вспышкой искренности, но зато помог Широ немного стряхнуть ошеломление. Вот уж и правда — «ох». Здесь было, пожалуй, последнее место, где Широ ожидал встретить интерес к истребителям. А Лэнс, как оказалось, был полон сюрпризов. 

— Ты пилот? — спросил Лэнс.

— Да, — ответил Широ, и только после сообразил, что не стоило бы.

Проклятье. Это шло почти вразрез с легендой. Но взгляд Лэнса так невероятно смягчился и заблестел, что Широ почти перестал жалеть о промахе. По всему выходило, что Лэнс грезил полётами. Сердце сжалось при мысли о том, что парень с такими мечтами заперт в подобном месте. 

— Ммм, летать — это здорово, — Лэнс со вздохом растянулся на кровати, вновь глядя на модель. Сегодня на нём была одежда из золотистой, с искрой, лёгкой ткани, и он ещё сильнее напоминал украшение. Широ пришла мысль о драгоценной птице в клетке. — Ты летал на таком? Расскажешь? 

— …Немного, — выдохнул Широ, сдаваясь. 

Он подошёл к кровати и сел на край. Широ летал на Пульсаре всего пару раз, когда модель только выпустили — давно, ещё до переломных событий в своей жизни. Он плохо это помнил, и рассказывать, в сущности, было нечего, но Лэнс смотрел мечтательно и ожидающе. Широ крутнул модель ещё раз и поставил на место вытащенный двигатель. 

— Машина действительно мощнее других в несколько раз, с этим не врут, — начал он. — Это чувствуешь. В разгоне опережает предыдущую свою версию на…

Время полетело незаметно. Широ рассказывал, попутно демонстрируя на голомодели некоторые моменты, Лэнс следил за ним сверкающим взглядом и иногда задавал вопросы, показывавшие нешуточное знакомство с предметом. Пусть сам Лэнс и не летал, но, должно быть, читал обо всём этом много. Они увлеклись и разобрали ещё несколько моделей, и Широ почти с ужасом чувствовал, как его до того лёгкая симпатия к Лэнсу прорастает всё глубже и глубже, и он ничего не в силах с этим поделать. 

— Ты чёртов везунчик, Роши, — выдохнул Лэнс ему в шею, и Широ с запозданием осознал, что в процессе разговора они уже оба оказались лежащими на кровати, и Лэнс теперь прижимался к нему сбоку в расслабленном полуобъятии. — Летал на всех этих детках.

Широ неопределенно хмыкнул. Стоило, наверное, отстраниться и сесть. Впрочем, всё это было похоже не на поползновения, а скорее на то, что Лэнс привык быть в постоянном физическом контакте при общении. И неудивительно. Широ подавил вздох и решил оставить положение как есть. Лэнса было тяжело отталкивать, ну и, если уж на то пошло, то немного объятий ещё никого не убивало.

— Нет, правда, — Лэнс немного повозился, поудобнее пристраивая голову у него на плече. — Я вот только на флаерах гонял, и то недолго. Вообще не сравнить.

Голос у Лэнса был довольно сонный, и под конец фразы он даже зевнул. 

— Слушай, ты не против, если я подремлю тут чуток? — пробормотал он. — Глаза закрываются, сил нет. 

— Не против, — ответил Широ.

— Ты чудо.

Широ рассеянно смотрел на светящиеся линии проекции перед собой и слушал, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание Лэнса. Не прошло и пяти минут, как тот уже спал. Широ вдруг подумал, как всё странно складывается. Мог ли он подумать, отправляясь на эту миссию, что в какой-то момент окажется в постели с одним из бордельных мальчиков, занятый обсуждением моделей истребителей? Мог ли вообразить такую встречу? Невероятно. Этот парень, Лэнс, невероятен. Как его занесло сюда, какой жестокой прихотью судьбы? Он сказал, что гонял на флаерах… Широ качнул головой. Нет смысла об этом думать. Послезавтра он встретится с курьером и улетит отсюда, а Лэнс останется. Широ прилетел сюда не за ним, не за разгоном этого притона, каким бы правильным делом это не казалось. Широ нужна информация, чтобы помочь Киту — Киту, который больше недели не выходил на связь, о чём Широ временно запретил себе размышлять, чтобы не сойти с ума от беспокойства. У него нет времени, нет права и возможности отвлекаться. Как бы там ни было.

Лэнс тепло дышал рядом: только поверни голову и окажешься носом в его макушке. Он всё ещё обнимал Широ и вдобавок закинул свою ногу поверх его. Встать с постели, не потревожив Лэнса, было невозможно, а Широ совсем бы не хотел его тревожить. Даже если это значило остаться пока без обеда. Хотя… Очень вовремя вспомнился позабытый до того поднос, оставленный на прикроватном столике. Широ протянул руку, зацепил его кончиком пальца и пододвинул к себе. Фрукты и холодные закуски выглядели вполне неплохо.

Широ хотел бы пообещать, что вернётся сюда позже, когда с самыми неотложными делами будет покончено. Он уже почти пообещал.

 

«Ну как ты там, ещё не принёс свободу угнетённым?»

«Привет, Пидж. Канал достаточно защищён? У меня всё тихо».

«Конечно, защищён, не дрейфь, иначе бы я им не пользовалась. Впрочем, надолго его всё равно не хватит».

«От Кита никаких вестей?»

«Увы, нет».

Широ плотнее сжал губы, глядя на экран. Двенадцатый день, считая с момента последней шифровки, и семнадцатый с момента отлёта Кита на миссию. И пройдёт ещё не меньше двух, прежде чем Широ сам сможет пробраться на планету — и это по самым благоприятным прогнозам.

«Но его так просто не возьмёшь, не переживай слишком сильно».

«Спасибо, постараюсь», — отправил Широ.

«И всё-таки, как у тебя там дела?»

«Ты за этим со мной и связалась?»

«Ну и ещё проверить, живой ли ты — просто на всякий случай. Аллура беспокоится. Ну так как?»

Широ подавил вздох. Вот уж действительно любопытству нет предела — в этом вся Пидж. Надо было что-то ей ответить, но он совершенно не знал что. 

«Я встретил здесь кое-кого…» — начал было набирать Широ, но, подумав, всё стёр. Это звучало как-то неправильно. И потом, Пидж обязательно начнёт расспрашивать, и получится сплетня — то, против чего всё внутри Широ решительно восставало. «Прости», — написал Широ вместо этого, — «я не слишком хорош в таких разговорах. Могу только сказать, что всё действительно пока в порядке, хоть я и не очень рад моей задержке здесь. Если что-то случится, я обязательно сообщу».

«Буу, зануда!» — коротко отозвалась Пидж.

Широ понадеялся, что она просто дразнится. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы она всерьёз считала его занудой из-за отказа сплетничать. На самом деле, при иных обстоятельствах он бы с удовольствием познакомил Пидж с Лэнсом, всех бы познакомил, если честно. Лэнс очаровывал своей живой натурой, с ним рядом становилось легче и светлее. Пидж бы он наверняка понравился.

«Ну ладно, раз не хочешь меня развлекать, то не будем палить канал лишнее время. Лови подарочек». 

На компьютер Широ упал архив.

«Что это?»

«Вирус, на случай, если потребуется что-то быстро и ненадолго уронить. Пароль — твоя любовь».

«Пидж».

«Что? Зато не забудешь».

«Спасибо».

«Всегда пожалуйста. Ладно, я отключаюсь, пока!»

«До связи».

Широ свернул экран.

Всё должно было решиться грядущим условным корабельным утром: курьер прислал ему уведомление, что прилетает. Широ уже чувствовал стягивавшееся внутри напряжение. Он в который раз перепроверил своё снаряжение и связь со своим кораблём, дожидавшимся его на лётной палубе. Убираться отсюда, возможно, придётся бегом, и нужно быть уверенным, что ничего не подведёт. Широ пощупал накладку с фальшивым гнездом соединения за ухом. Пидж бы уже дала ему по рукам за то, как часто он это делал, но не всегда получалось вовремя осознать и остановить движение. От этой накладки и спрятанного под ней чипа зависело очень многое: нужно было, чтобы галранский курьер поверил, что переливает информацию из мозга в мозг, потому что именно так передачи и происходили. Пидж долго корпела над этой обманкой, но всё равно не могла дать полной гарантии, что та сработает. К тихой и немного виноватой радости Широ у них не было возможности действительно имплантировать чип в мозг, тем более такой чип, каким пользуются курьеры. Широ хватало и одной руки, больше он предпочёл бы не связываться с искусственными частями тела. Так что с чипом оставалось во многом уповать на удачу. 

В дверь позвонили, и сразу же через интерком раздался знакомый голос:

— Роши, открывай, я пришёл!

Широ улыбнулся. Лэнс снова тут как тут, как и вчера — почти с самого утра. Наверное, рад найти себе собеседника с общим увлечением. Широ продолжал то и дело напоминать себе об осторожности, но слишком сложно было Лэнса подозревать. Поэтому в итоге Широ ограничился тем, что следил за своими словами, чтобы не коснуться случайно какой-нибудь из важных тем, не сболтнуть что-нибудь, что можно будет использовать против него. 

— Скучал? — поинтересовался Лэнс, входя в каюту и мимоходом мазнув кончиками пальцев по груди Широ. — Я вот ужасно! 

— Мы знакомы всего третий день. 

— И что, это может помешать скучать? Или… ты намекаешь, что не слишком рад моему обществу?! — Лэнс скорбно выгнул брови и взглянул несчастными глазами. 

— Лэнс… не заигрывай, — вздохнул Широ. 

— Как я могу не заигрывать? С тобой? Да заигрывания — основа моего существования! И вообще, Роши, ты жестокий! Мог бы хоть раз сказать мне что-нибудь приятное. Я-то тебе не устаю говорить, насколько ты великолепен! 

— Я говорю тебе приятное. Уже про множество моделей приятного тебе рассказал, — Широ чуть приподнял бровь в ответ и усмехнулся. 

— Фу на тебя! — Лэнс рассмеялся, отмахнувшись рукой.

Широ улыбнулся шире и направился обратно к креслу, в котором сидел до того. 

— Ты хороший парень, Лэнс, — негромко сказал он, задержавшись на секунду и слегка сжав Лэнса за плечо. — И мне действительно приятно было с тобой познакомиться.

Повисла краткая пауза, после которой Лэнс тихо отозвался: 

— Спасибо.

Что-то было в его чуть дрогнувшем голосе, отчаянно яркой улыбке и сверкающем взгляде, что осело у Широ в груди, задевая какие-то душевные струны. Нет, всё-таки, он должен вернуться сюда после того, как вызволит Кита. Просто обязан. Иначе он не сможет дальше жить спокойно. 

— Ладно! — встрепенулся Лэнс, скидывая краткое оцепенение. — Надеюсь, ты подумал о том, что расскажешь мне сегодня?

Ооо, ещё один ненасытный, любопытный… Иногда жизнь Широ была весьма тяжела.

 

Курьер Галры выглядел обычным, ничем не примечательным гуманоидом, которому ничего не стоило без следа затеряться в толпе, и Широ сразу понял, что они с командой ошиблись, когда придумывали маскировку. Сам Широ бросался в глаза куда сильнее, и подозрительный взгляд курьера, прошедшийся по нему сверху вниз, это только подтвердил. Но выхода не было, оставалось лишь продолжать игру. 

— А где Ксенр? Я думал, что у меня с ним назначена встреча, — спросил курьер. 

— С ним случилось несчастье, — совершенно честно ответил Широ и доброжелательно улыбнулся. 

— Что ж… — видно было, что подозрения курьера ничуть не развеялись.

Широ решил, что лучшей тактикой будет переть напролом. 

— Может, начнём? Я и так задержался, а меня ждут, — и опять чистая правда.

Косвенный намёк на вину курьера сработал, и он, ещё немного помедлив, всё же обменялся с Широ паролем, после чего выпустил кабель контакта. Тот заканчивался неприятного вида иглой, и Широ внутренне передёрнулся, внешне, впрочем, сохраняя невозмутимость. Вот и решающий момент для изобретения Пидж. Широ чуть повернул голову, давая доступ к фальшивому гнезду за ухом, и курьер вогнал иглу туда. Казалось бы, она должна была проткнуть накладку насквозь, но Широ ощутил лишь лёгкое давление. Курьер прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на перекачке информации, и Широ уже почти поверил что всё в порядке, как тот внезапно вздрогнул и распахнул глаза обратно. 

— Что… — курьер начал было отстраняться, но Широ оказался быстрее.

Молниеносным движением он схватил курьера за горло рукой — правой — и слегка сжал. 

— Тихо. Не отвлекайся, продолжай то, что начал.

Курьер дёрнулся было, но Широ чуть сильнее сжал пальцы, и тому осталось лишь подчиниться. 

Что ж, значит, их обман не удался. Значит, счёт, возможно, пошёл на минуты. «Только бы информация оказалась верной», — взмолился Широ про себя. — «Пожалуйста, пусть она окажется верной!»

 

Лэнс негромко мурлыкал привязчивую мелодию, сидя перед зеркалом и приводя себя в порядок. Давненько у него уже не было настолько хорошего настроения, чтобы аж на месте толком не сиделось и не отпускало весёлое волнение, пузырьками кипящее внутри. Роши, Роши, милый Роши! Ну кто бы мог подумать? Такая приятная… нет, чудесная, потрясающая встреча! Роши был просто невероятен, шикарный человек. Он летал на истребителях, он знал про них практически всё, он понимал, что такое страсть к полётам. Он был твёрд, но добр и обходителен, становился мягким, если знать, где надавить, но чувствовалось, что есть чёткий предел этой податливости. Он был благороден. Красив — да он был очень красив, и эту красоту ничто не в силах было испортить, потому что она шла от души. Девяносто три? Бред! Сто. Сто с лишним! Нет, ни в одну шкалу это было не уместить. Лэнс был очарован полностью. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз общение с другим человеком приносило ему столько удовольствия. Разве что в далёком-далеком, ещё добордельном прошлом… Интересно, на сколько Роши к ним прилетел, и можно ли его уговорить остаться на подольше? И, конечно, не работает он на Галра: да сам Лэнс больше относится к Галра, чем Роши. Потому что нет, не может такой человек работать на преступную империю, нет, нет и нет!

Лэнс почти закончил, когда от двери в комнату раздался знакомый мягкий голос: 

— Доброе утро, красавчик.

Лэнс с улыбкой обернулся. 

— Элейн! Как всегда, прекрасней самой яркой звезды, загадочней самой необычной туманности!

— Ты отвратительный льстец, — она покачала головой и заправила за ухо непослушный локон. — Всё ещё прихорашиваешься? 

— Уже… — Лэнс поправил серёжку, — … совсем… — провёл кончиком пальца под глазом, смахивая почти невидимую соринку, — … всё! 

Он поднялся на ноги, потянулся и окинул своё отражение придирчивым финальным взглядом. Не найдя несовершенств, удовлетворённо кивнул и направился к стоявшей возле двери Элейн. 

— И что, разве оно того не стоит? Ну не хорош ли я? — он подмигнул. 

— Замечателен — когда молчишь. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Лэнс наклонился и коротко коснулся щеки Элейн губами.

Когда-то, в самом начале, он смотрел на неё немного снизу вверх. Но затем довольно быстро вытянулся, и теперь ее макушка едва дотягивала до его носа — что, возможно, было бы удобно, но Элейн не любила, когда ей портили причёску. 

— Идёшь к нему? — спросила Элейн. 

— Ммм, дааа, — протянул Лэнс и вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

Конечно, он рассказал Элейн практически всё, и она теперь знала про Роши гораздо больше, чем, возможно, хотела. Она поддразнивала Лэнса за его увлечённость, но тот знал, что в глубине души Элейн рада за него. Впрочем, сейчас его уверенность слегка пошатнулась, потому что Элейн смотрела неожиданно серьезно и, кажется, даже немного печально. И Лэнс не имел ни малейшего понятия с чего вдруг. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он. 

— Нет, — Элейн улыбнулась, но оттенок печали никуда не исчез. — Пока нет. Лэнс. 

— Да?

Элейн положила ладонь ему на грудь, прямо напротив сердца. 

— Будь осторожен, ладно? 

Больше всего Лэнсу в эту секунду хотелось притвориться, что он не понимает, о чём она. 

— Ну что ты, я сама осторожность! — Лэнс деланно рассмеялся. — Ведь у меня был такой хороший учитель, — он поиграл бровями.

Действительно, Элейн зря переживает. Всё в полном порядке. 

— Пожалуйста, — ещё раз попросила Элейн, и не убирала свою руку до тех пор, пока не дождалась от Лэнса слабого кивка. — Хорошо. Тогда, думаю, не стоит тебя больше задерживать.

Элейн улыбнулась уже светлее и даже чуть лукаво, и отступила в сторону, давая Лэнсу проход. Она заглянула к нему только ради этого, получается? В некотором замешательстве Лэнс кивнул Элейн ещё раз, подмигнул и вышел в коридор.

Этот разговор взволновал его сильнее, чем казалось поначалу, но Лэнс старательно подавил всколыхнувшуюся было тревогу. Он подумает об этом позже, а сейчас его ждёт очередная встреча с Роши, и Лэнс не желает отвлекаться… на всякое. Беспочвенное. Нет, серьезно, зачем Элейн вообще подняла эту тему? Неужели не верит, что Лэнс достаточно разумен и хладнокровен, после всех проведённых здесь лет? Ах, да ну к чёрту! Лэнс почти обиделся, и так ей потом и скажет! 

— Роооши, открывай, это я! — пропел Лэнс в интерком.

Стоило придумать, каким комплиментом смутить Роши на этот раз. Несмотря на все попытки выглядеть угрожающе, Роши явно никак не мог взять под контроль своё смущение, и от особо удачной фразы у него весьма мило краснели кончики ушей. Лэнс просто не мог упустить случая насладиться видом. 

Вот только Роши всё не открывал. Спит, что ли? Но он же вроде ранняя пташка. 

— Роши, проснись и пой! — позвал Лэнс. — Или ты решил от меня спрятаться? Но мы же вчера так прекрасно провели время, мне казалось, тебе очень понравилось.

Да, накануне день и правда прошёл замечательно. Хоть Роши и продолжал строить из себя недотрогу и в постели соглашался только лежать, они тем не менее очень приятно поговорили про корабли и полёты и на другие близкие темы, которые всплывали в процессе. Они даже не стали выбираться никуда на обед и заказали еду в каюту. Лэнс вспомнил, как Роши чуть было не пошёл открывать при полном параде, пришлось его останавливать и быстренько создавать вид, что здесь занимаются чем надо, а не разговоры разговаривают. Лэнс с огромным удовольствием разворошил постель и, немного растрепав себе волосы, нырнул под одеяло. Следом настала очередь Роши, и Лэнс парой метких фраз и умоляющим взглядом уговорил того раздеться до пояса — и, боже, сколько у парня было шрамов. У Лэнса пальцы просто чесались потрогать, он сдержался из последних сил. Это стоило счесть за героизм, потому что шрамы шрамами, но ничто не способно было испортить великолепный вид тела, которое они покрывали. Короче, Лэнс рассчитывал на прижизненный памятник, потому что когда полураздетый и ослепительно прекрасный Роши всё же подошёл к нему, пусть и с сомнением во взгляде, Лэнс сделал только то, за чем его и звал: запустил пальцы в его волосы и тоже растрепал. Ну, может, ещё легонько погладил, отстраняясь, но разве можно было удержаться? На краткое мгновение они замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза, и Лэнсу почти показалось, что это может что-то значить, будто чаша весов может качнуться в другую сторону, и… Но Роши пошёл открывать дверь, и ощущение развеялось. Лэнсу оставалось только упасть лицом в подушку. …Да, неплохой был день. 

Но сейчас за дверью по-прежнему стояла тишина, и никто Лэнсу не спешил ответить. Он постоял ещё немного, потом, сам не зная зачем, приложил ладонь к датчику замка. Дверь с тихим шипением скользнула в сторону, и Лэнс застыл. Индивидуальная блокировка с замка была снята — как если бы каюта была свободна. Но Роши ведь жил в ней. Зачем бы ему… Лэнс нервно перешагнул порог и быстро осмотрелся. Никаких личных вещей. Не то чтобы у Роши их было много, но — совсем никаких. Лэнс почувствовал, как холодеют пальцы и сердце проваливается куда-то вниз, тяжело, словно камень. Нет, не может быть. Роши бы ему сказал. Предупредил, что улетает. Лэнс до боли закусил губу. Ох, да нет, совсем не обязательно, потому что кто Лэнс такой, чтобы предупреждать? Они были знакомы всего три дня. Три дня бордельного недообслуживания нельзя назвать даже дружбой, и мало ли что там Лэнсу показалось. Он и не знает про Роши ничего на самом деле. Так что неудивительно. В груди заметно сдавило, и Лэнс несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Ну вот ещё, что за шутки? Был Роши — сплыл Роши, спасибо за приятное общение. Ещё десять таких будет, не из-за чего расстраиваться. 

Но сколько Лэнс ни пытался себя уговорить, это почему-то не срабатывало. Всё равно он по-глупому чувствовал себя брошенным, хоть это и не имело никакого смысла. Они ведь не давали друг другу обещаний. Просто Роши не был похож на того, кто уходит не прощаясь.

Впрочем, возможно, Лэнс зря драматизировал, и никуда Роши не улетал, а просто решил прогуляться по кораблю, а каюту не запер, чтобы Лэнс смог дождаться его там. Сложновато, но не невозможно, и пока не доказано обратное, куда приятнее думать так. Лэнс уцепился за эту мысль и стал прикидывать, куда бы Роши мог пойти, как вдруг по громкой связи взвыла сирена. 

— Внимание, на корабле находится лазутчик, похитивший ценную информацию, — наслоился поверх неё чуть более собранный, чем обычно, голос Роло. — Просьба всем оставаться на местах и сообщить, если вы его увидите. Это человек, мужчина, рост выше среднего, особые приметы: татуировка на лице и протез вместо правой руки. Вероятно, опасен. Советую запереть ваши двери и продолжить то, чем вы занимались, если, конечно, он не с вами. В целях безопасности лётная палуба заблокирована, вылет любых кораблей временно запрещён. Повторяю приметы… 

По мере того, как Роло говорил, сердце Лэнса билось всё сильнее и сильнее. Да! Роши и правда действует против Галра. Да, да, да, выкусите! Но главное — он ещё на корабле. Ещё здесь, и Лэнс может его увидеть. Лётная палуба! Лэнс с места сорвался на бег. Он несся по коридорам, и в голове у него было только одно: «Хоть бы Роши был там!».

 

Труднее всего было идти спокойным шагом и не выказывать, что на самом деле безумно спешишь, но Широ хотел бы как можно дольше не привлекать к себе внимания. Вырубленный курьер остался лежать на полу в каюте встречи, и Широ надеялся, что он пробудет без сознания достаточно времени, чтобы сам Широ успел убраться с этого корабля. Эта надежда попахивала несбыточностью, но он всегда стремился свести количество насилия и жертв к минимуму, а в идеале совсем без них обойтись. 

Не только угроза гнала его вперёд, но и нетерпение. Широ хотел как можно скорее переслать полученные данные Пидж, чтобы та смогла их расшифровать. Если информация верна — а она должна быть верна хотя бы частично — то Широ сможет сразу отправиться за Китом. Честно говоря, Широ уже был готов отправиться за ним в любом случае, и сдерживали его только рационализм и самодисциплина. Но если курьер подвёл, если эта операция провалилась, он не был уверен, что сможет выжидать и дальше. И так времени прошло уже слишком много. 

В конце коридора мелькнул кто-то в ярких одеждах, и Широ вспомнил про Лэнса. Они не увидятся больше — по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Наверное, Лэнс расстроится… «Прости, я обязательно за тобой вернусь», — в который раз мысленно пообещал Широ. Он уже почти смирился и с возникшей привязанностью, и с тем, что практически взял Лэнса под свою опеку. Парню невозможно было сопротивляться. Широ пожалел, что у него нет возможности проститься как положено. Хотелось увидеть Лэнса и если не открыто пообещать, то хотя бы намекнуть, что Широ не намерен оставлять всё как есть.

Сирена застала Широ на полпути к лётной палубе. Курьер всё-таки успел сообщить и поднять тревогу, и, скорее всего, ещё даже до того, как Широ его вырубил. Плохо иметь дело с компьютеризированными мозгами без возможности отследить их деятельность. Широ чертыхнулся и побежал: скрываться уже не имело смысла. 

Ему пришлось изменить маршрут, потому что если лётная палуба заблокирована, то сначала надо было справиться с этим. В крайнем случае Широ мог пробить себе путь ракетами, но те нанесли бы слишком сильные повреждения кораблю, чего Широ хотел бы избежать. Значит, нужно попасть в рубку управления над палубой и разблокировать её. И если Широ правильно сориентировался, то вход в рубку будет примерно… 

— Эй, ты, а ну стоять!

Прямо навстречу Широ выскочили двое охранников с оружием наперевес. Широ пригнулся и, рыскнув из стороны в сторону, чтобы сбить прицел, свалил одного точным ударом и швырнул прямо во второго, сбив его с ног. Затем подскочил и вырвал разрядник из рук охранника, пока тот не успел опомниться. 

— Извини, но твоя помощь может пригодиться, так что ты пойдешь со мной, — сказал Широ, заламывая охраннику руку за спину. 

— Пошёл ты! — пойманный дёрнулся, пытаясь освободиться.

Широ надавил сильнее, охранник завопил и вырываться перестал. 

— Я всё равно не знаю пароля! — рыкнул он. 

— Но, наверно, можешь хотя бы открыть дверь.

Второй охранник не шевелился, но у Широ не было времени его проверять. Он перехватил первого понадежнее и потащил за собой. Дверь в рубку и правда оказалась прямо за поворотом. Широ вдавил охранника в стену и приложил его ладонь к панели замка. Как только дверь скользнула в сторону, он вырубил ставшего бесполезным заложника и ворвался внутрь. Перед развёрнутыми экранами сидел только один зеленовато-чешуйчатый гуманоид, и он оказался начеку. Широ пришлось сразу упасть и перекатиться в сторону, чтобы уклониться от прошивших воздух разрядов. Пригодилось отобранное у предыдущего охранника оружие, и Широ выстрелил в ответ. Один из разрядов задел охраннику плечо, дав возможность подобраться к нему поближе. С такого расстояния стрелять можно было уже только насмерть, поэтому Широ, не долго думая, просто огрел охранника прикладом, добавил кулаком и повалил лицом на консоль управления, также заломив руки за спину. 

— Сними блокировку с палубы! — потребовал он. 

— Не могу, — прохрипел тот. 

— Ты здесь работал. Снимай! 

— Не могу. У меня временный пароль и я уже закрыл сессию, — в голосе охранника звучало злорадство.

Широ на пробу потыкал в голоэкран, но тот не отозвался. Опять задержка — ничего хорошего. 

— А у тебя есть яйца — пойти против Гал… — начал было охранник, но Широ не стал его слушать и просто рубанул ребром ладони по шее. 

Оттолкнув прочь обмякшее тело, Широ вытащил свой компьютер. Время для взломщика Пидж, и лучше бы ему справиться со здешней защитой. Новый вирус Широ решил приберечь на потом. Он скормил программу компьютеру корабля, и та начала работу, мелькнув по экрану фирменным логотипом-рожицей Пидж. Широ осторожно подошёл к окну рубки, из которого открывался вид на лётную палубу, и посмотрел вниз. Картина взгляду представала не слишком приятная: возле его корабля уже собралась группа местной охраны и явно пыталась проникнуть вовнутрь. Это им, к счастью, не светило, но подход к кораблю самому Широ они вполне могли затруднить. 

Из коридора послышались тихие шаги, и Широ снова взял разрядник наизготовку, разворачиваясь лицом к двери. Приближался кто-то один, и этого было явно маловато для подкрепления. Быстрый взгляд на экран показал, что программа Пидж пока ещё не справилась: открывались и закрывались какие-то окна и полоса прогресса заполнилась едва ли на треть. Оставить позицию Широ пока не мог. Он сдвинулся в сторону, так, чтобы его хоть немного загораживал экран, и приготовился стрелять. Но к чему он точно не мог быть готовым, так это к тому, что на пороге внезапно появится не кто иной, как Лэнс. 

— Роши? — выдохнул тот.

Лэнс был в том же наряде, в котором встретил Широ впервые, немного встрепанный и раскрасневшийся, как от бега. Лицо у него было взволнованное. Взгляд Лэнса на мгновение метнулся к лежащему на полу охраннику, затем снова вернулся к Широ. Испуганным или удивлённым Лэнс не выглядел, и в Широ на секунду шевельнулись все старые подозрения, но затем Лэнс улыбнулся и сказал: 

— Так значит, ты точно против Галра, а не за. Ха, я с первой секунды это понял! — он переступил порог и направился к Широ. — Но, Роши, как ты мог попытаться сбежать от меня, даже не попрощавшись?! — он обвиняюще ткнул в Широ пальцем. 

— Извини, — ответил Широ, — я очень сильно спешил. И, Лэнс, тебе на самом деле не стоит здесь находиться. Тут опасно.

Лэнс от предупреждения презрительно отмахнулся. 

— Охрана меня не тронет, и ты, я надеюсь, тоже, — он якобы вопросительно приподнял брови. 

— Лэнс, это не шутки. 

— Ах, ну вот теперь ты меня гонишь! Снова! Жестокий Роши, всё гонишь и гонишь, хотя я, попрошу отметить, не сделал тебе ничего плохого и даже не сдал, когда заподозрил. Скажи правду, ты меня ненавидишь? Презираешь?

— Лэнс…

Широ заметил, что, несмотря на всю браваду, голос у Лэнса немного дрожал. 

— Но знаешь, даже если так, я не стану держать на тебя зла. Наоборот, я тебе помогу. Ты хочешь улететь отсюда? — Лэнс развернулся и подошёл к экрану, вызвал окно с паролем поверх тех, с которыми работала программа Пидж. — Сейчас всё будет. Есть всё-таки плюсы в том, чтобы быть любовником начальника охраны. Немного сентиментального, разок проболтавшегося начальника охраны, — и Лэнс принялся вводить в строку символы. Окно мигнуло зелёным «Администраторский доступ разрешён» и пропало. — Вот! Бери, пользуйся! — он сделал широкий жест рукой. — Теперь можешь лететь куда захочешь. 

В улыбке Лэнса притаились такие нотки горечи, и он выглядел таким потерянным, стоя спиной к экрану, на который взломщик наконец выплюнул сообщение «Контроль получен», что Широ понял: он просто не может. Не может развернуться и уйти, оставив всё как есть. Оставив Лэнса.

Широ почти никогда не действовал импульсивно, королём импульсивности у них был Кит. Широ же, наоборот, всегда работал на сдерживание. Но вот сейчас он собирался совершить очень импульсивный, совершенно не обдуманный, наверно, даже неразумный поступок. И единственным его оправданием было то, что он просто не мог иначе. 

— Лэнс, — произнёс Широ, — полетели со мной.

 

Лэнс очень гордился тем, как по одной пьяной оговорке смог угадать пароль Роло, и старался сосредоточить свои мысли на этом, чтобы не думать, как и почему болит в груди от того, что Роши сейчас улетит, и вряд ли они ещё когда-нибудь увидятся. Поэтому он даже не сразу понял, что именно ему только что сказали. 

— Что? — наверное, Лэнс просто ослышался. Потому что… такого не может быть! — С тобой? 

— Да, со мной, — в глазах у Роши быстро истаивали остатки неуверенности. — Ты хочешь выбраться с этого корабля? Я могу тебя увезти. Сейчас.

Лэнс медленно моргал, пока мысль вливалась в сознание. Улететь. Сбежать отсюда, стать свободным. Это казалось почти нереальным. И тем не менее, вот стоял Роши и протягивал Лэнсу руку — фигурально выражаясь. Прошлое, столь тщательно запрятанное, что почти позабытое, вдруг разом всплыло на поверхность во всей своей яркости. Детство, семья, дом, гонки на флаерах, лучший друг. Какие-то мелкие детали, вроде цвета любимой куртки, вкуса домашнего пирога и ощущения нагретого солнцем песка под подошвами. Свобода. Лэнс так старался не думать об этом всём, что практически предал, отказавшись. Перестал искать и ждать возможности вернуть хоть что-то, и если бы не Роши, то кто знает, вспомнил бы Лэнс об этом вообще? В глазах защипало. 

— …Да, — почти без голоса сказал Лэнс. — Да, пожалуйста! 

Ему казалось, что он сейчас задохнётся в предчувствии невероятного. А затем пришло осознание. 

— В чём дело? — обеспокоенно спросил Роши, видимо, заметив, как изменилось у Лэнса лицо. 

— Чип… — Лэнс приложил ладонь к своей шее.

Стандартный рабский чип, который вживляли всем, попавшим сюда. Маячок и микрокапсула с парализующим веществом — всё это заработает, стоит только Лэнсу удалиться на достаточное расстояние от корабля. А ведь на секунду показалось, что свобода так близко. Такое горькое разочарование, и лучше бы Роши не предлагал ничего… 

— А, о чипе не беспокойся, — Роши против ожидания лишь улыбнулся. — У меня есть кое-что, чем с ним можно справиться. Давай… 

Их прервал донесшийся из коридора топот ног и шум. Роши выругался и метнулся к двери, с размаху засадил кулаком по замку, разнеся его в хлам и заблокировав этим механизм. 

— Проклятье! — он оглянулся на Лэнса, затем на окно. — Теперь придётся выбираться не самым удобным путём. 

— Ты предлагаешь выпрыгнуть в окно? — Лэнс нахмурился. — Эй, погоди, не знаю, как ты, но я для такого точно не приспособлен. И я рассчитывал на несколько иную свободу, чем свободу от жизни! 

— Тише, всё в порядке, у меня есть трос, — Роши задержался возле экрана, чтобы дать команду на разблокирование лётной палубы, после чего повернулся к Лэнсу. — Наклони голову набок.

Лэнс сделал, как велено, а Роши тем временем достал откуда-то плоский металлический кругляш, который и прижал к шее Лэнса в том месте, где под кожей скрывался чип. 

— Ай! — Лэнс дёрнулся от короткого жалящего ощущения. 

— Терпи. Это заблокирует чип на время, а потом мы его удалим.

Лэнс осторожно пощупал приросшую нашлепку. Больше не болело и вообще практически не чувствовалось. 

Судя по звукам, в дверь стреляли. Лэнс подумал о том, что будет, если их с Роши всё же схватят, и содрогнулся. Недавно он заявил, что его не тронут, но теперь уже не был так в этом уверен. Мирток будет очень, очень зол, и Роло тоже. Лучше бы Лэнсу не поворачивать обратно. Роши подошёл к окну и примерился. 

— Как только я вырежу нам проход, придётся действовать очень быстро, — сказал он, оглянувшись на Лэнса. — По нам будут стрелять. Это опасно. Ты не передумал? 

— Нет уж, теперь только вперёд! — Лэнс вскинул вверх кулак, подбадривая скорее сам себя. 

— Тогда иди сюда.

Протез Роши внезапно засветился ярким светом, и толстый плексиглас окна поддался с лёгкостью, совсем не свойственной этому материалу. В несколько широких движений Роши вырезал неровных очертаний дыру, достаточно большую, чтобы пропустить двоих. Затем достал из своей поясной сумки трос на магнитных креплениях и прицепил один конец у края окна, а второй выбросил наружу.

— Готов? — спросил Роши. 

— Всегда! — сверкнул улыбкой Лэнс.

Роши одной рукой крепко обнял Лэнса за талию, тот обвил его руками в ответ, и они вместе шагнули наружу — как раз в тот момент, когда дверь рубки наконец уступила усилиям пытавшихся её открыть. Первый рывок вниз был резковатым, особенно для Роши, которого приложило о стену. 

— Ох, — выдохнул он. 

— Ты цел? — обеспокоился Лэнс. 

— Да, порядок, — отозвался Роши, и они заскользили вниз. 

— О боже мой, это же прямо как в фильмах! — Лэнс не мог не сказать. — Да, спаси меня, мой храбрый…

Стену совсем рядом с ними обожгло разрядом. 

— Чёрт! — Роши позволил тросу в своей руке скользить быстрее.

Если бы это была обычная человеческая рука, а не протез, то с неё бы, вероятно, содрало кожу. Лэнс сглотнул и оглянулся туда, откуда должны были стрелять. К ним — туда, куда они должны были опуститься — уже бежали. Лэнс увидел несколько знакомых лиц, и отчего-то порадовался, что среди них нет Роло. Впрочем, неудивительно: тот не любил выходить к противнику, когда можно было послать вместо себя кого-то другого. 

— Готовься, прыгаем! — предупредил Роши, и почти сразу они оказались в свободном полёте. 

— Чт… ааааа! 

Пол больно ударил в подошвы, и если бы не Роши, Лэнс бы не удержался на ногах. Но времени жаловаться не было. 

— Сюда! — Роши дёрнул его за руку. 

Они рванули в сторону, чтобы укрыться за одним из кораблей, подгоняемые выстрелами. 

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть, чем им ответить? — спросил Лэнс. 

Тот разрядник, что был у Роши раньше, видимо, так и остался наверху в рубке, потому что с ними его не было. 

— Кое-что есть, но… — Роши стремительно набирал что-то в своём комме. — Так, нам сейчас нужно будет выйти на открытое пространство. 

— Нас же подстрелят! 

— Будем стараться, чтобы нет. Идём!

Следуя за Роши, Лэнс пожалел о разряднике в два раза сильнее. Но не успели они обогнуть корабль, за которым прятались, как им навстречу выскочили трое охранников. 

— Пригнись! — скомандовал Роши, а сам бросился вперёд.

Лэнс нырнул вниз и в сторону, поближе к борту корабля. Он хотел как-то помочь Роши, но с голыми руками это была бесполезная затея: все охранники были выше и значительно массивнее самого Лэнса. Вот если бы нашлось что-нибудь тяжёлое… О корабль грохнул и грузно свалился на пол один из этих самых охранников. Лэнс решил не упускать момент и метнулся к нему, собираясь забрать разрядник. Он уже потянул тот на себя, когда охранник зашевелился, пытаясь подняться. 

— Звиняй, чувак! — Лэнс от души приложил его прикладом по голове, и охранник снова обмяк. — Мм, полезная штука. 

— Лэнс! — позвал Роши. Его рука вновь светилась, а двое других охранников тоже оказались повержены. Ого, неслабо! — Что ты делаешь? Идём!

Лэнс, не выпуская разрядника из рук, побежал следом. Оружие оказалось тяжёлым, но чёрта с два Лэнс его теперь выпустит. 

— Что ты задумал? — крикнул он на бегу. 

— Я вызвал свой корабль! — отозвался Роши. 

В подтверждение его слов сверху раздался рёв двигателей, и их обоих обдало сильным потоком воздуха. 

— Удобненько! — оценил Лэнс.

Корабль заходил на посадку прямо перед ними, но до него было метров тридцать совершенно открытого пространства, на котором они двое станут прекрасными мишенями. Правда, вряд ли у них был выбор, и оставалось лишь уповать на удачу. 

— Держи! — Роши вдруг сунул Лэнсу в руки что-то вроде браслета с прикреплённой к нему длинной пластиной. 

— Что это? 

— Щит. Сбоку кнопка активации. Нажмёшь и беги прямо к трапу, я буду держать его опущенным. 

— А ты? 

— Я прикрою. За меня не беспокойся. 

— Эй-эй, я надеюсь, этот фильм не собирается стать драматичным?! — Лэнсу стало немного нехорошо от этой мысли.

Один бежит, а второй прикрывает и в итоге жертвует собой — нет, он на такое не согласен! 

— Какой фильм? — Роши недоуменно моргнул. — В любом случае, нет времени! Давай, вперёд! 

Он хлопнул Лэнса по спине и отвернулся, опять хватаясь за комм. Корабль начал выпускать трап, так до конца и не приземлившись. Лэнс дёрнулся туда, сюда, но ничего лучше, чем послушаться Роши, придумать не смог. Он стиснул зубы, активировал щит, перехватил разрядник поудобнее и бросился вперёд. «Только не драматичный, только не драматичный!» — билась в голове дурацкая мысль. Лэнс не знал, с той ли стороны он прикрывается щитом, но не рискнул отвлечься на то, чтобы оглядеться, направив все силы на бег. Ударивший в щит разряд показал, что вроде с той. Лэнс споткнулся, но бега не остановил. Сбоку и сзади засверкало: кажется, Роши тоже начал стрелять. Лэнс взлетел по трапу, тут же развернулся, неловко врезавшись в переборку, и выглянул наружу. Роши прятался за ближайшим из стоявших кораблей и обменивался выстрелами с засевшей в стороне охраной. По всему выходило, что бежать к кораблю он не может, ведь свой щит он отдал Лэнсу и теперь ему нечем защитить себя. Лэнс закусил губу. Посмотрел на разрядник у себя в руках. 

— Ладно… Ладно, давай-ка, это прямо как тир в старые добрые времена, — пробормотал он. 

За исключением того, что мишени были живые и прятались, а Лэнс никогда в жизни не стрелял из разрядника. Но времени раздумывать действительно не было, поэтому он повернул разрядник в предположительно правильное положение — по крайней мере дуло было спереди и пальцы дотягивались до спуска — и прицелился. Руки немного дрожали, и первый выстрел лишь пропахал пол неподалеку от места, где засели охранники, но хотя бы внимание он смог отвлечь. Защитное поле корабля проглотило несколько ответных выстрелов, пока Лэнс приходил в себя после оказавшейся довольно сильной отдачи и целился снова. На второй раз вышло удачнее: выстрел задел нос чужого корабля прямо рядом с высовывавшимся из-за него охранником. Третьего не потребовалось, потому что Роши, воспользовавшись суматохой, успел совершить рывок к кораблю и уже взбегал по трапу. Он обернулся на ходу, вытягивая вперёд правую руку, и с миниатюрного разрядника на его предплечье сорвалась пара выстрелов. Стоило ему шагнуть внутрь корабля, как трап начал стремительно сворачиваться, и корабль взмыл вверх. 

— Здорово, твой протез ещё и стреляет?! — восхитился Лэнс. 

— Нет, это одноразовая штука, — в подтверждение своих слов Роши отцепил накладку с разрядником от руки и бросил прямо на пол, спешно устремляясь вглубь корабля.

Лэнс направился за ним и оказался в пилотской кабине. Роши уже сидел в единственном кресле, и его руки метались по экранам управления. 

— Держись крепче, — предупредил он, и корабль рванул вперёд.

Лэнс вцепился в спинку кресла что есть силы. Мимо мелькнула лётная палуба, створки шлюза, послушно разошедшиеся перед ними, и корабль вылетел в черноту космоса.

 

Снаружи медленно плыла мимо планета какой-то системы, светила местная звезда, а её товарки подмигивали издалека. И никакого следа корабля-борделя, на котором Лэнс провёл последние шесть лет своей жизни. Нигде. Совсем не так, как в тот единственный раз, когда Роло взял его с собой «прокатиться». Свобода? Лэнс теперь действительно свободен? 

— Да, — говорил рядом Роши, — да, Пидж, я пересылаю информацию. От Кита ничего? 

— Нет, прости, всё так же. Я сейчас займусь расшифровкой, свяжусь с тобой сразу, как закончу. 

— Хорошо. Не можешь сказать, сколько примерно займет времени? 

— Погоди, я даже не видела код. 

— Ладно, извини, я подожду. Передай Ханку спасибо, его устройство пригодилось. Жаль только, что не получится использовать второй раз. 

— Скажу ему, что ты просишь в следующий раз проектировать получше… Упс, он уже всё слышал. 

— Ханк, правда спасибо. И если сможешь сделать многоразовый — будет здорово. 

— Он говорит, что клянётся не есть, пока не исполнит заказ. Ха, тогда ему придётся работать весьма быст… эй! 

— Широ, я постараюсь, конечно, но без обеда работать не обещ… 

— Хорошо, хорошо, все в курсе, что еду ты любишь больше нас! 

— Ребята. 

— Да, кстати, Аллура просила тебя залечь на время, пока мы разберемся с данными и разработаем план. Но, честно, не вижу для нас других вариантов, кроме как держаться поблизости на случай огневой поддержки, пока ты разбираешься на планете. Но я нужна на удалёнке и буду сидеть на узле связи до последнего, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы Ханк меня прикрывал, так что, боюсь, ты в основном будешь сам по себе. Базу светить нельзя, а Кит, как ты знаешь, свой корабль вернул на неё. 

— Ничего. И у Кита наверняка были причины. Надеюсь, настоящего боя всё же не понадобится. Только… у меня тут некоторые обстоятельства. Я, вообще-то, не один. 

— Что? 

— Так вышло, что я забрал кое-кого с собой с того корабля.

— …Широ, ты украл из борделя проститутку?! 

— Пидж! 

— Ой, ну прошу прощения, я тут просто немного в шоке. Нет, серьёзно? 

— Пидж, мы поговорим об этом позже. Ты получила все данные? 

— Да, как раз докачалось. Честно, не знаю, что посоветовать тебе, а я пока…

Лэнс сидел возле переборки, смотрел и смотрел на космос вокруг, краем уха слушая всю эту болтовню, пока перед глазами не начало расплываться. Свобода. Больше не надо обслуживать клиентов и жить без прошлого, он принадлежит только себе и волен идти куда хочет, делать что хочет, так? Он больше не увидит ни Роло, ни Миртока, ни других, с кем приходилось мириться, ни… Элейн. Боже, Элейн осталась там, а Лэнс даже не попрощался. Если бы он только знал. А теперь у него будет новая, свободная жизнь. Так? Чёрт возьми. Он, кажется, совершенно забыл, как это — быть свободным… 

На плечо мягко опустилась тёплая рука. 

— Лэнс? Ты в порядке? Не обращай внимания на слова Пидж, пожалуйста, она не со зла.

Лэнс заморгал и только тогда понял, что, оказывается, плачет. 

— А? — он неловко провёл ладонью по лицу и взглянул на присевшего рядом Роши. — Ч-что? Слова? Нет, я… я просто… я больше не там и… — его голос вновь сорвался и Лэнс зажмурился, до боли прикусывая губу.

Подбородок непослушно дрожал, и взять себя в руки никак не получалось. Лэнс почувствовал, как Роши притягивает его к себе, и благодарно уткнулся лицом в твёрдое плечо. 

— Спасибо, — шепнул Лэнс. — Спасибо, спасибо тебе, спасибо. Если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, остался там навсегда. Я… я забыл, совсем забыл… Смешно, да? Глупо. Чёрт. Если бы я не встретил тебя… Не могу поверить… 

Он ещё долго бессвязно шептал, и Роши успокаивающе гладил его по спине, и Лэнс, кажется, всё порывался поцеловать его в шею, пока не уснул, утомлённый пережитым. Ему снилась семья и гонки на флаерах.


End file.
